Life Goes On
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Chandler needs to learn that life does go on after Joey moves away to Toronto to be with his new impregnated girlfriend. Will things ever go back to the way they were? Will Chandler ever be happy again, now that his best friend is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** The title of this story ****is a lyric from 'Jack and Diane' by John Mellencamp. Great song, go listen to it if you haven't yet! The lyric I took is from the chorus, "Oh yeah, life goes on/long after the thrill of living is gone", and it is fitting for this situation because Chandler's life has lost part of its "thrill" after Joey leaves, but it still goes on and he needs to accept it. This is also my first multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how many it will end up being. Give it a try… here goes!**

Joey was gone. He was actually gone. For good this time, not like when he moved out and Eddie moved in. That was short, and he came back. But this time, he was actually gone. Chandler was having a hard time accepting that; his best friend in the entire world had just moved to Toronto because his girlfriend accidentally got pregnant and he needed to be with her. Chandler had worried about things like fighting with Joey, or even thought about when they would go their separate ways. He knew the day would come, but he didn't want it to be like this. Living without Joey was lifeless and depressing. The group wasn't the same with a member missing, everybody agreed on that, but Chandler took it the worst. Joey was his best friend! The person that helped him through everything, in his own little ways. But now he was gone. Most likely for good. It had been a week since he had left now, and Chandler still hadn't left the apartment. The others wanted to help, but there wasn't much that could be done.

The door opened, and Monica and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey Chandler, once Joey's all settled in at his new place we were all gonna take a road trip and go up to visit him. Sound like fun?" Monica asked him with fake enthusiasm. The others had agreed it might make him feel better to see how Joey was doing.

"I need to work." Was Chandler's quiet answer, during which he didn't look up from staring at his feet. Monica looked at Phoebe, who shrugged and looked back at Chandler.

"We'll let you know when we know more about the trip, okay?" Monica called out as she and Phoebe left the apartment. Chandler gave a half-hearted wave of the beer bottle in his hand in acknowledgement.

Out in the hall, Phoebe and Monica conferred with Ross and Rachel, who had been waiting outside. "Still no signs of improvement," Monica told them. "I'm not sure what else we can do…" Rachel took her by the arm and led her back into their apartment.

The days came and went, but Chandler drifted through them all in a kind of a daze, losing all track of when one day ended and another started. One night, he woke up around three a.m. and heard footsteps in the apartment. He jumped to his feet as fast as he could and rushed out into the apartment.

"Joe?" He called out. But it wasn't Joey; it was just Rachel coming to use his bathroom because hers was occupied. Rachel's heart nearly broke at Chandler's crestfallen face when she realized who it was.

"Chandler –" She moved forward to give him a hug, but Chandler just walked back to his bedroom, trying not to show his hurt. But he wasn't fooling Rachel. Her forehead creased as she returned to her own apartment, wondering what there was she could do to help him.

The weekend of the road trip came and went, and Chandler didn't go with them. They couldn't force him. Joey was very hurt when the others showed up without Chandler, but there was nothing they could do. While they were in Toronto, seeing Joey's new life, Chandler sat at home with the chick and the duck, who sat on the floor doing nothing.

"I know, you miss him too, huh? But he has a new chick now. Nothing we can do." He picked up the chick and cuddled it into his chest as the duck began quacking with jealousy. "Alright, fine, get in here." He picked up the duck too, and sat there like that for a few minutes until he realized how sad this was and turned on the TV. Baywatch was on. This just made him even sadder as he realized he couldn't bond with Joey over Baywatch anymore; Joey was probably too busy to even call during it. Just then the phone rang…

**Author's Note:**** Hope you guys liked that, the next chapter will be up shortly, probably even today! It's summer break so I have time on my hands, and I have many ideas so I'll be posting other stories too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Please, PLEASE review and tell me**** if it's even worth it to continue with this story, okay? Anyway, here goes.**

Chandler picked up the receiver, answering tentatively.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man! It's Joey!" Chandler breathed a sigh of relief and put on his first smile in weeks, ever since Joey left.

"Hey, Joey! Why are you calling? Aren't you busy with your girlfriend? And hey, aren't the others over there with you?"

"I just got the TV set up, and you know I wouldn't miss Baywatch with you, man! That's our thing! And you're my best friend."

"Thanks, Joe. You're mine too. And hey, I'm sorry about not coming up to see you. I had a lot of… work."

"Yeah, I get that. It's just, I miss you. I was really hurt when you didn't show up." Joey's voice sounded sincere. Chandler didn't know how to respond to this. He felt like a lousy friend.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He knew he was repeating himself but he didn't know how to respond to a sad Joey. He realized he should have gone up to see him, and that he was being really selfish, but it was too hard for him while the wounds were still fresh. Maybe he would eventually. Maybe it would be too late. Maybe Joey would find a new best friend to watch Baywatch with and take to strip clubs when his relationships didn't work out. Maybe he'd get new pets, and Chandler would be all by himself with the chick and duck, not just living alone but actually being alone without even having a best friend. But Chandler told himself not to think like that; he wouldn't do that to Joey, and hopefully Joey wouldn't do it to him. Needing a distraction, Chandler turned his attention back to the TV screen.

"Ooh, look, Yasmine Bleeth!" He heard Joey's voice through the phone again. He laughed, and answered:

"Look at her go… oh yeah, baby!" He heard Joey's laugh on the other line and it felt like they were finally having their best friend time together that Chandler so desperately needed and missed. They were finally bonding again. They stayed on the phone until Baywatch was over, Joey not worrying about his pregnant girlfriend or visitors or the cost of the call. Chandler had nothing better to do anyway, he was just glad that this stayed the same. It made him feel safe; he wasn't losing Joey just yet. After they hung up, both guys were in a better mood than they had been ever since Joey moved. Joey hadn't told Chandler, or the others, or anybody really, but he wasn't so happy here in Toronto. He definitely preferred living in New York, the city in general, and he missed all his friends dearly. He didn't have a group of people like that here, plus his girlfriend was controlling all his time and it was getting really annoying having to take care of a pregnant person. He wasn't ready to have children yet, but he knew it was wrong to abandon her and his little baby. So he stayed with her, against his will, because it was the right thing to do and he didn't seem to have much of a choice. Still, he wasn't happy. Maybe if he'd told Chandler it might have made him feel better, but he didn't think of that. He didn't want anybody to know his new life wasn't working out as well as he'd hoped. He was really glad the other four were at least here to see him, it helped and he hoped they'd visit a lot, or maybe he could visit them if Molly (his girlfriend) ever let him. He hoped she would, because his life would pretty much suck if he didn't get to see his friends anymore, especially Chandler who, from what he heard, was taking it especially bad.

"He barely leaves the apartment anymore! It's become really agonizing to watch." Rachel was saying. The others murmured and nodded in agreement to what she said. Joey looked shocked.

"Wow. If I'd known it was gonna affect him this bad…"

"You'd have done it anyway. You'd have had to, Joey. There really wasn't anything else you could do, you can't abandon Molly with the child." Monica told him.

"I know, I know. I just wish there was something else we could do. Like, move back to New York! But Molly hates New York! I love New York. How could anybody hate it?"

"We don't know either, Joe. But there's not a whole lot that can be done about it now, so let's just enjoy the time we have together." Ross replied. The others nodded, and Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. I will see Chandler though. He'd better come with you guys next time! Or I'll come see you." The others liked this sound of this, but Molly, of course, didn't. Joey didn't care. He'd find a way to be reunited with his best friend. He missed the chick and duck, too, of course! He inquired after their health and Phoebe told him they were doing well, but they seemed to miss him too. Hearing this made Joey very homesick and he wished he could do something about it. After the other four left, he walked into the bedroom where Molly sat on the bed, hands on her stomach.

"Molly. We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**** Haven't gotten reviews so far, so please if you read this tell me if I even need to bother continuing with it. I'd like to, since I have a good idea for it and I promise it will get better. But I need to know if I have any readers. So, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to the Guest that reviewed, you have no idea how much that meant to me seeing as nobody else has given me feedback on this story! I'll stick with it for now. And yes, I did mean Toronto, Canada, and as for putting Monica and Chandler together, I hadn't really planned on it since this fic was supposed to focus on the friendship between Joey and Chandler, but if Mondler is something you'd like to see in this particular story, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in somewhere! We'll see how it goes, and how it could fit into the story. If you have any ideas, let me know. Also, don't worry, there will be many other Mondler stories I will write, there's one I'm posting currently too called 'You Belong With Me', so if you haven't read that give it a try. Okay, sorry about the long A/N but at least that's taken care of. Here you go now!**

"Molly. We need to talk." Joey was just getting ready to tell Molly how he felt, until he saw her face. She had tears in her eyes and her hands were settled on her relatively large stomach. "Molly? Are you alright? Is the baby okay?!" Joey asked her frantically when he saw her.

"The baby's fine, Joey." She smiled through her tears. "It just kicked for the first time!"

"Oh my God!" Joey's face broke into a smile and he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, gently placing his hands on her stomach. He felt tiny little kicks through the skin. "Oh my God! I felt it! I felt it! This is so cool!" He laughed, and Molly joined him, a tear spilling over. He reached up and wiped it off her cheek. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good about wanting to tell her he wasn't happy. After a moment like this, he realized he couldn't do that to her. She needed him the most right now. With a pang he realized the baby wasn't due for another six months, and he couldn't exactly leave her when the baby came either! He would just have to stick it out. He sat back against the bed and stared into the distance.

"Joey? Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Molly asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He took her hand comfortingly and kissed her softly.

"Never mind. It's not important. What's important is this baby." He smiled, and she smiled back, kissing him again. He caressed her cheek with one hand and her pregnant belly with the other, still kissing her softly but passionately. He smiled into the kiss. None of the others could give him this. And maybe it was a good thing, him staying here with Molly. But he did still really miss everyone else. He missed New York, he missed his apartment, he missed Chandler, the chick, the duck, he missed Monica and Rachel living across the hall, he missed Central Perk, he even missed Gunther! Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the kiss, deepening it and pulling her closer. Suddenly she broke it apart though, saying how it didn't feel right with the baby in her. He comforted her and said he understood, but in reality it just made him feel worse. What else could he do?

More days went by in which all he could do was meet Molly's needs, no matter how much effort they required. He barely even found time to call his friends anymore, let alone enough time for Baywatch with Chandler on the phone! But he always managed to anyway; he wouldn't miss it for the world. Molly wasn't happy about it, but she accepted the fact that Joey needed his own time too. She stood in the doorframe as he sat in the living room, the TV on with Baywatch playing, the receiver held to one ear so he could share this time with Chandler, and it was the happiest she'd seen him in a long time. She realized how much he must miss it all; he'd practically given up his entire life for her, even giving up a job in a new TV movie so that he could help her. She wondered if he resented her for it, and began to feel guilty. But she didn't know what to do either, she didn't want to move to New York, she hated it there. It brought up terrible memories of her childhood, it just happened to be where she had been the day she met Joey. And now she was carrying a child, and he was taken away from his friends, family and work because of it. If only there was something they could do. She was pretty sure Joey was only here with her because he had to be, and she was sure he'd much rather be with his friends, and she wondered if he even liked her anymore. The thought made her sad again, and she wanted Joey to hold her and tell her he loved her. But she left him to his bonding time with his best buddy, because she knew it'd make him happy.

**Author's Note:**** There we go, Molly and Joey aren't very happy are they? Review! Tell me how to improve and give me your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** There's probably no way I'll get this story done before I go on vacation, but I could be updating more often if I had some motivation! Come on guys, review! I want to continue with this story but nobody seems all too interested. A Mondler relationship has been requested, and I'll have to see how I can fit that into the story, I kind of have an idea already. This reviewer also suggested having the friends in the story more in general, and they will be, as you can see they'll be visiting them and stuff, but again this fic is mainly about Joey and his friendship with the others, and his perspective on things. But don't worry. Keep reading and please review! And thank you to those Guests that did review, a little motivation is good and I liked some of your ideas!**

Joey sat at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich, when Molly came up. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately, about how he was at his happiest when talking to his friends, or watching Baywatch with Chandler. While it made her sad, she figured he needed to be with them. So she thought her news would make him happy.

"Hey, Joey. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to New York next week? Just for a couple days, so you can see your friends again."

"Molly, are you serious?" Joey's face broke into a grin and he jumped up and pulled her into a hug, making sure not to hug too hard for fear of harming the baby. She nodded, forcing a smile on. She liked to see him happy, even if it made her sad.

"I was thinking we could drive down on Thursday and come back up Sunday afternoon. I know you've been cut off from them a lot lately, and I'm sorry. I figure this is the least I can do, since no way in hell are we moving there."

"Sorry." She added at his downcast expression. Joey thanked her and moved in for a kiss, brushing her red curls out of her face as he did so.

"I'll call Chandler and see if we can stay with him! This is so exciting!" He was as giddy as a little child on Christmas. Sometimes Molly wondered about Joey. He wasn't the smartest person she knew. In fact, he was rather stupid, and overly excitable. But he had a good heart. She'd been out with way worse guys. Somehow all her relationships ended badly, and even if she didn't really love Joey, she wanted at least one relationship to be a success. The boyfriend she'd had just before Joey had been such a jerk, completely ditching her for somebody else. She wanted Joey to only care about her. For all she cared, he could completely forget his friends if it meant he could care more about her. She didn't really love him, but she wanted him to love her. But, of course, she wasn't going to tell him that. He was so giddy about this trip, she didn't want to ruin it for him.

A little while later Joey ran back into the living room where Molly sat watching TV.

"Chandler said we could stay with him! We'll get my old bedroom! Isn't this great? You'll finally meet my best friend! How exciting is this, huh?"

"Yeah." Molly faked happiness, even though going to visit was her suggestion, and just prayed the trip would be over quickly since she wasn't very fond of Joey's friends.

Eventually Thursday rolled around. Joey had packed days in advance; that's how excited he was about this, since usually he was the type of person to leave things to the last minute. He was in the car and ready to go when Molly had barely gotten up. This resulted in him getting very agitated and trying to rush her, upon which she used her pregnancy as an excuse and threatened not to come, but he managed to convince her in the end.

Chandler sat at home, holding the chick. He was unsure about Joey coming to stay with him, but it wasn't like he could turn him down. He really did want to see Joey again, but things were a bit awkward for him right now. Joey didn't see anything wrong though. If Chandler acted right, things could be just like they used to be. But then there was Molly. Of course things wouldn't be the same; she was going to be there too. Chandler was doubtful whether this was a good idea, but then there was a knock on the door and he knew he couldn't change his mind now.

Mustering a smile, he put down the duck and walked over, pulling open the apartment door in a flourish.

"Hi." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**** REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** I haven't updated in a wh****ile since I've been gone, but here you go. Review!**

Mustering a smile, Chandler put down the duck and walked over, pulling open the apartment door in a flourish.

"Hi." He muttered.

"Hey, Chandler!" Rachel walked in, closely followed by Monica, Phoebe and Ross. Chandler smiled weakly. He felt partially relieved, since he had been expecting Joey and still wasn't sure what to make of it, but admittedly he was also a little disappointed. He wanted to see his best friend again.

"We heard Joey would be here soon, and we wanted to see him again too!" Ross exclaimed. Again, a weak smile from Chandler.

"Yeah, he's gonna stay with me. And we'll have to see if we can fit his pregnant girlfriend in here somewhere too." Chandler answered sarcastically, but if you could knew him well enough you would know that he kind of meant it. He wasn't too keen on Molly.

"This is exciting!" the ever-optimistic Monica proclaimed, smiling.

"Uh-huh." Chandler replied faintly, his watery smile fading a little. The others guessed why he wasn't so happy, but decided not to talk about it. Then there was another knock on the door. This time, it really was Joey and Molly.

No matter how upset Chandler was, he couldn't stop himself from grinning broadly when he saw how happy Joey was to see him. They man-hugged tightly for a little while, causing weird glances from Joey's judgmental girlfriend, and then moved apart while Joey introduced Chandler to Molly. Chandler smiled awkwardly and held out his hand. Molly shook it, returning the same awkward smile with a hint of a sneer. Everybody could feel the tension in the air, and Joey quickly showed Molly around to break it. Coming back out of the room after dropping off their bags, he remarked:

"You haven't changed anything! My room's still the same, man!" Chandler nodded, saying he couldn't find time, but in reality he didn't want to change anything in the hopes that Joey would be back, and if not then he could at least pretend. Joey and Molly got settled in, and then all seven of them went down to Central Perk to show Molly their usual hang-out spot.

When they got there, Molly gave a short smile.

"It's very… cute." She said distantly, and it was easy to tell she wasn't too impressed. They led her over to their signature couch and Joey ordered coffees for everyone. When they came, Molly took one look at her cappuccino and sent it back. "I only drink soy." She said by way of an explanation. "It's better for the baby." Nobody bought it, but decided not to say anything to avoid conflict. The situation of obvious mutual dislike between Molly and Joey's friends made him sad, though he was glad his friends tried to make the best of it. He really wished Molly would make more of an effort, though. An hour later, they all went up to Monica's. Once there, Molly turned around to face Joey.

"I'm gonna go back to your little friend's apartment now." She said condescendingly. "Be there in five minutes."

"What? But we just got here!" Joey exclaimed, appalled.

"Joey. For me. For the baby." Molly told him sternly, making it clear she would not take no for an answer.

"Alright." Joey grumbled. Molly gave him a satisfied smile, and walked out the door. He turned back around, and all his friends were giving him looks. "I know, I know! She's so controlling, I… I don't even like her anymore!" He was shocked at himself. "But I can't abandon her, she's carrying my baby." His friends gave him sympathetic looks and comforted him. "Thanks… and I really want to stay. I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too, but she needs you. Go on. It's okay." Monica told him, and he reluctantly left, muttering to himself. Once the door shut, Monica turned to face the others.

"We have got to do something about this."

**Author's Note:**** Review, tell me if it's worth continuing!**


End file.
